I Need You
by Henia1977
Summary: What if Ray is not recovering as planned and is in a depressed funk, and what if Neela is feeling the same.  Can they help each other to get through with this together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Need You

Author: henia1977  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended. May contain season 14 spoilers.

Summary: What if Ray is not recovering as planned and is in a depressed funk, and what if Neela is feeling the same. Can they help each other to get through with this together.

"Ray, it's time for you to get up and get ready for your Physiotherapy session."

"I'm not going." Said a sleepy Ray

"Ray, you have to go you missed at least 2 sessions in the last week. Your therapist is worried about you."

"So!"

"Raymond Barnett, you have to snap out of this funk, you can recover from this."

Ray turned over and looked at his mother, with an angry expression.

"Snap out of it are you fucking kidding me, you know what just leave me alone."

"Ray, don't you speak to me that way."

Ray never answered back. He just kept his back to his mother. She felt defeated; her son's mental state was just getting worse and worse. She just turned around and left the room. About an hour later she entered into his room to check on him when she walked over to his bed she noticed that Ray was holding a picture. She couldn't make it out at first but as she got closer she realized who was in the picture. It was a picture of Neela, she wondered why he is holding a picture of Neela she was only his ex roommate and friend. Puzzled by what she saw the only thing she could do was call over to County General.

'_I need to speak to Neela maybe she can talk to Ray and help him.'_

"Hello, county, how can I help you?" answered Frank.

"Hi, can I speak to Dr. Neela Rasgostra please?"

"Who is calling?"

"This is Jacy Barnett, my son is Raymond Barnett."

"Hold on I'll put you with Dr. Lockhart."

"But, I need to speak to Neela"

"I understand Lady, but Dr. Lockhart can help you locate Dr. Rasgostra."

Frank handed the phone over to Abby who was standing by the admit desk.

"Hello, Dr Lockhart."

"Dr. Lockhart, This is Ms. Barnett, I am trying to locate Neela I need to speak to her about Ray."

"Ms. Barnett, hi how are you?"

"I would be great if I could speak to Neela."

"I understand, but before I talk about Neela, how is Ray? We just found out what had happened to him. I am so sorry."

"Thank you Doctor he is okay, that is why I am so desperate to speak to Neela; Ray has been in such a slump he is irritable and agitated. And I found him curled up with a picture of Neela, I don't understand why but I felt she could help him."

"Ms. Barnett well Neela is at my apartment resting, she was in an accident about two months ago."

"Oh my, what happened to her?"

Abby explained the events of that day; Ms. Barnett realized it was the same day Ray had left for Baton Rouge. Abby did explain that Neela was doing much better and she would have to talk to Neela first about Ray. She knew how Neela felt about him and how guilty she was for what had happened to him. She told her over and over it was not her fault but Neela also needs help to get through this, and losing Ray.

"Abby, please if Neela is up to it, she can call me."

"I will tell her."

"Thank You Dr.Lockhart."

"Call me Abby."

"And I'm Jacy, thank you sweet heart."

"Your welcome."

Abby hung up the phone and looked over at Frank. Thinking how she going to tell Neela that Ray is not doing to great with the feeling of guilt she already is holding inside. If she knows Ray is like this it will definitely kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray's POV**

_What does my mother know; I lost everything that means anything to me. Shit, what has my life become this lonely guy who now can't even take care of himself? I used to have my band, yeah my band I started it and those son's a bitches kick me out because I'm the only one that can hold a real job. I had the girls, especially Zoë, shit I got my ass kicked and almost could have went to jail because of her. Then there was Neela, oh god Neela, she got up and married, then he leaves her and she comes to me for comfort. Then he dies poor guy, but a least I can be there for Neela right…wrong she pushes me away and she lands in that bastard Tony Gates bed. Well, their was Katey, she was cool, freaky, good sex, but I wasn't feeling her in the same way. I still don't know why I even called her when this happened. I should have called Neela make her see what she did. Why couldn't she just pick me was it that hard I mean Gates. Shit I would have been happier if she had picked Morris. Even Pratt or even Dubenko anyone of those guys but Gates._

_Well, it doesn't matter now. She said she would visit, call, bullshit I haven't heard from her in 3 months. Three months and she hasn't even sent an email. You know what, I'm done, and I am done with dealing with all of this. I really don't care if I walk again I am content just living my life as it is… a failure. And to Neela she can go to hell._

**Neela's POV**

_I feel so terrible my life is a scam. I married Michael because I thought it was the right thing to do. He went back to the war because he thought it was the right thing to do. Now he is dead. I went to Tony because I thought he could help me move on. I was wrong it just made things more complicated. I pushed Ray away because I could not trust myself. I am so stupid I just had to tell Tony it was over. And just be with Ray but no I was a coward. I blamed myself for Meg and her finding out about me and Tony. Then Ray gets hurt and his life is completely changed because of me. After that wonderful, sweet, soft kiss we shared I should have followed my heart. Now he is gone and I promised him I would help him get threw this now look at me I was in a hospital bed for over two months and had no contact with him. I know he doesn't know what happened to me I made Abby, Katey and everyone else promise not to tell him. I can feel in my heart that Ray blames me, and hates me. I blame myself; I am so pathetic, and worthless. I am so sorry Ray, I really do love you._


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home Abby was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Neela about Ray. When she arrived at her house she found Neela on the couch with Joseph coloring.

"Well, isn't this a cute sight."

"Hey Joe look its mommy."

"MAMA"

"Hi, baby how is mommy's boy doing? Playing with auntie Neela?"

"NEE-NEE play."

"Yeah, he was coloring my news paper so I decided to join in."

"Great, where is the babysitter?"

"She's in the bathroom she'll be right out."

The new babysitter Mrs. Henderson came at of the bathroom to greet Abby.

"Hi, Dr.Lockhart, welcome home."

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson. Was he good for you today?"

"Yes he was a pleasure; we went to the park today."

"Yeah, Mrs. Henderson wanted me to get some rest, she made me chicken soup."

"Yes, I told Dr.Rasgotra she has to rest so she can get better, there is still some soup left if you want some."

"Yeah, Abby it is really good."

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson, I think I will."

"Well, I'm off now Mr. Henderson is waiting for his dinner, see you girls tomorrow."

"Good night Mrs. Henderson"

Abby walked Mrs. Henderson to the Elevator and came back in the apartment to speak to Neela.

"Abby, you know Mrs. Henderson is really nice but if you want to save some money for a short while I could baby sit for you."

"Thanks Neela but Joe is a toddler and you need to rest."

"I know I just feel like I need a purpose."

"Neela, you serve a purpose everyday you are a doctor, you save lives, what more do you need."

"Yeah, But I know how to destroy them also."

"Neela, please don't start again. You did not destroy Ray's life."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, if you feel so strongly then it is your job to fix it now."

"What are you talking about?"

"His mother called today."  
"Why, is Ray okay?"

"Apparently not he has been in a deep depression since his accident happened."

"Oh, god Abby it's my fau…"

"Neela if you say it is your fault one more time I am going to slap you. You did not make Ray drink himself almost to death. Ray has friends he knew he could have came to me if he needed some advice. If that was the case of the blame game then I blame myself also that my two best friends were going through some issues I did not even notice it."

"Abby, you had Joe to worry about. You can't baby sit me and Ray everytime we can not get our act straight. Ray and I are both adults we made our on decisions and now we have to face the consequences behind them."

"Exactly, so stop blaming yourself for what Ray did to himself. Now Ms. Barnett wants you to call her."

"Why, she feels you can help Ray get out of this funk he is in."

"Why me?"

"I don't know Neela, but I did tell her what had happened to you."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Neela someone had to tell her and if Ray finds out so be it."

"Abby, he can't."

"Why, so he can feel sorry for himself only, I don't think so. He leaves town doesn't let anyone know. We have to wait for you to regain consciousness to find out what happened to him, but he should not know that you almost died too. Sorry Ray is a big boy he can handle it."

"Okay, okay your right. I'll call his mother now."

"Trust me Neela it will be the best thing for both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jacy and Ray where getting ready to have their dinner when the phone rings.

"Oh who could that be?" said Jacy.

When Jacy went to answer the phone she was shocked to hear who was at the other end.

"Hello."

"Hi, Ms. Barnett it's me Neela am I interrupting you?"

"Oh, hi how are you sweetheart?"

Jacy not wanting to let Ray know Neela was on the phone.

"We where just getting ready to have some dinner."

"Oh I am sorry I will call back later."

"No, no I have a few minutes."

She motioned to Ray to excuse her for a moment. Ray looked at his mother annoyed and puzzled. He really did not want to eat and now she was prolonging it to go gossip on the phone. Jacy went into the kitchen to talk to Neela more privately.

"I'm sorry I really don't Ray knowing I am speaking to you."

"Oh, Why?"

"Well, I don't want him to get upset so I left the room."  
"Ms. Barnett I understand."

"Neela, I am so sorry about what had happened to you."

"It's okay; I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"When Abby told me I could not believe it."

"Was Ray okay when you told him?"

"I haven't told him."

"You haven't why?"  
"Well, after I spoke to Abby, Katey called and I scolded her for not telling Ray sooner. But, she explained to me that she was off for a week and did not know until she came back and that you made her promise not to tell Ray."

"Yes I did. I didn't want him to worry about me I wanted him to focus on his recovery."

"But, Neela he should know, you two are friends."

"I know but, I think he needs to focus on other things now."

"Well, unfortunately he is not focusing on getting better, he is so depressed and angry, and I don't know how to help him."

"I am sorry to hear that, but Abby said you think I can help."

"Yes, the other night I saw him asleep with your picture."

"My picture?"

"Yes, I guess you must have been in your old apartment and you had on a pink top and your hair was up and you where posing. It was quite cute when I saw it."

"Oh, God I remember that day."

Flashback

"_Neela, come here I need your help."_

"_Ray what is it I want to go relax."_

"_I know, just come out here."_

"_Fine, fine what is it?"_

_Neela stepped out of her bedroom in a pink tank top and grey sweatpants, her hair was in a loose ponytail. When Ray turned around he was almost speechless. She looked absolutely beautiful to him. Her top fit her in all the right places and was a little over her navel as her sweats hung low on her waist. Neela noticed his glare at her and interrupted his silence by saying his name._

"_Ray, um what is it?"_

"_Oh, um yeah sorry I just got this new camera and I want to test it out."_

"_So, you called me to see your new camera?"_

"_No, I want you to be my model."_

"_You're kidding me, right."_

"_No, you're perfect."_

"_Ray, I look a mess."_

"_You look beautiful."_

_Neela just looked at Ray and amazed at what he had said to her. When Ray realized what he said he just turned back around in embarrassment. Neela gave a small smile but Ray never got to see it, he turned around to quickly._

"_So where do you want me?" _

"_Right there, don't move."_

_Ray just started snapping pictures after a while Neela started to have fun with it and started to pose like a couture model. Before he finished Ray set the timer and posed in the picture with Neela. So Ray decided to go behind Neela and held her by the waist. After the photo session Ray tried to download the pictures into his laptop but something happened and only one picture loaded up. _

"_What happened to all the other pictures?"_

"_I don't know I only have one."_

"_All that for one picture."_

"_Ironically it is the last picture with both of us in it."_

"_Well, it is really nice."_

"_Yeah, I guess something is wrong with the camera, I will mess with it later."_

"_Okay, I'm going back to bed see you later."_

_Neela bent down and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek and went to her room._

_When she woke up that evening, Ray had left for his shift. She walked over to the kitchen table and saw a little note with the picture of her and Ray._

_**Neela, sorry for the pictures not **_

_**Coming out but thank you for everything.**_

_**Ray**_

_Neela picked up the picture and looked at it with a huge smile on her face._

End of Flashback

"Ms. Barnett, I was thinking would it be okay if I came up there to see Ray?"

"Oh, god that would be wonderful, when?"

"Well, I have to get clearance to travel, I'll talk it over with Abby, and since she is caring for me I will have her call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I can not wait to hear from her."

"Okay, we talk to you later."

"Bye, sweetheart thanks again."

"No, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Next Day

Jacy was cleaning Ray's room when she heard the phone ring. Ray was in the kitchen and was going to answer the phone when his mother ran in the room and grabbed it before him. He looked at her with confusion, he wondered why was his mother acting so strange since last night. Jacy picked up the phone and worked into the next room so Ray could not hear her conversation, especially if it was Neela or Abby.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jacy it's Abby."

"Oh hi sweety, how are you?"

"I'm fine I just wanted to let you know that I have given Neela clearance to travel to Baton Rouge to see Ray. But, Jacy you have to make sure Neela is not stressed out to much she is still recovering and she has to take it easy."

"Abby, I'll do the best I can to make sure she is safe and comfortable."

"I'm glad I really hope Ray is excited when he sees her."

"I hope so too. I think they both really need to see each other. They being friends and all."

"Well, Jacy I think their relationship has more to it then you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll let Neela fill you in when she gets there."

"Okay, but when is she coming?"

"She booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon she should be there by early evening."

"Wonderful, I can not wait to see her. Thank you Abby, tell Neela to call me when she is at the airport I will go pick her up."

"That would be great, Jacy you can call me if anything okay."

"Thank you again Abby."

"Your welcome. Good bye"

"Good Bye"

The day arrived for a nervous Neela to go to the airport.

"So did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes, I think I am ready to go."

"Okay, so let's get ready to go to the airport."

"Great I am so nervous."

"I understand but this is something you both need. You need this help as much as he does."

"Know I just want us to have a friendship again."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I do want more but I will take anything right now I just want him to know I want there to be an us again."

"Just take it slow, I know both of you can finally make this work."

"Thank you Abby for everything, you are the best."

"No thanks Neela; I want my two best friends to be happy."

Neela and Abby where getting ready to leave when Abby noticed Neela did not have her cane.

"Neela where is your cane?"

"Oh, I don't think I need it,"

"Neela, you know you do."

"I know but…"

"No butt's. And please take care of yourself."

"I, promise."

Neela arrived at the airport in Baton Rouge about 5pm. Like promised Jacy was at the gate waiting for her. She gave Neela a big hug and thanked her for coming to see Ray.

She did notice that Neela was limping a little and was with a cane.

"Neela are you okay? You have to walk with a cane?"

"Don't worry; I'm fine Abby made me bring it."

"Neela, I am so sorry you have to go through all of this."

"Well, I hope I can help Ray to get his life back together."

They arrived at the house an hour later. Neela came out of the car; as soon as she arrived at the house she felt her brain going a million miles a minute. She could not stop thinking about how Ray was going to receive her surprise visit. When Neela and Jacy walked in the house Neela was expecting Ray not to be there but he was in was in his room. Jacy showed Neela the room she would be staying in and was about to go tell Ray Neela was there when Neela stopped her.

"Wait Ms. Barnett I'll go and tell Ray I am here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to surprise him myself."

"Okay, his room is the last door on the left."

"Thank You."

Neela walked over to Ray's bedroom she was so nervous. She had no idea what to expect, which was worst. She knew Ray did not know what had happened to her and he must have wondered where she was for these past months. She was ready to help him and to tell him that she loves him and it does matter now she wants to be with him.

Neela knocked on Ray's door and heard no response. She went on and opened the door slowly she looked in the dark room and saw Ray sitting in his chair by the window. He was holding his guitar and did not turn around when he heard someone come in to the room. Neela walked over to his bed and sat down. She placed the cane on the opposite side of the bed she did not want Ray to see it just yet.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you play."

"I guess you finally showed up, I was wondering when you would come down." Ray said coldly. He did not even turn around.

"How did you know I was…?"

"I'm not stupid Neela; I may have lost my legs but not my mind. I kind of figured it out when my mom was sneaking around the house everytime you and Abby would call."

"Ray, I wanted to come before but…"

"No, Neela let me guess you where too busy. Right."

"No, no you don't understand."

"Neela, Why are you here? I know my mom is trying to get me out of my slump, I don't need you to help me and she needs to stop trying to baby me. You know what Neela I think you should just leave."

"But, Ray I want to be here."

"No you don't if you did you would have been here months ago. In fact, I wouldn't even be in this situation. All you had to do is make a decision. All you had to do is be true to your heart. All you had to do is open your eyes to see that Gates was all wrong for you. But, no you couldn't do it you strung me along, and now look at me now. You did this Neela. You know what Neela I think you should just leave."

"But, Ray ."

"Just leave Neela and never come back in my life. Get the hell out of my room, get the hell out of my house and get the hell out of my life."

"Ray, No please don't do this."

"GO NOW!"

Ray did not even turn around once to even look at Neela. He did not want to see the pain he knew he had caused her. Nor did he want her to see the tears coming down his eyes either. All Neela could do was get up and leave his room. When see came out of the room Jacy was coming out of the kitchen, she saw the pain in Neela's eyes.

"Neela, honey what happened?"

Neela could not keep her composer any longer. She started to lose it, there was no way Jacy could control Neela's sobs.

"Neela talk to me calm down."

"He-he hates me. He want me out of his life, I can't lose him, and I love him too much…"

"Neela, Neela are you okay, Oh god."

"Ray, Ray."

When Ray heard his mother's cries he wheeled himself out of his room, when he came to see what had happened. He was in shock by what he saw.

"Oh god Ray, she passed out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom what happened?""Ray, she ran out of your room crying, I should ask you what happened?""I didn't do anything."

Ray could only remember all the terrible words he said to Neela in his room. The words where just echoing in his head over and over. But, seeing Neela on the floor with her head being held up by his mother was tearing him up inside. Immediately he turned back into doctor mood. He quickly wheeled himself back in his room and grabbed a pillow. He remembered that Pratt had sent him his stet scope, he grabbed that also. When he wheeled himself back he told his mother to place Neela's head on the pillow. He asked his mother for the portable blood pressure cuff he brought when he was in med school. She ran in the kitchen and brought it to him quickly.

"Mom, I need you to call the paramedics, now."

"Oh god Ray will she be okay, Abby told me not to let her get overly upset."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Nothing."

Ray just kept his eyes fixed on Neela he was able to grab her arm and place the cuff on her. He started to check her pressure. He checked all her vitals and was beginning to worry more when he realized how weak they where. About five minutes later the paramedics arrived, Ray was able to tell them her vitals. For that moment the doctor in Ray came back out. His mother stood back amazed to see how good her son was. There were two medics; one was asking Jacy what had happened, while the other young medic was getting ready to start an IV. Ray noticed that the young medic was nervous about placing the IV. He eased his way closer.

"Hey, man have you ever done this before?"

"UH…yeah I have hundreds of times. Don't worry sir she will be alright."

At that moment Ray, had a moment of arrogance.

"Excuse me; I am a doctor, actually an ER doctor. I think I can tell when someone is new at doing a procedure. Move over I'll do it myself.""I'm sorry Doctor; I've only done this a few times. Actually like twice. But I can not let you do it. I can lose my job."

"Fine, I talk you through it. Now listen hard."

Ray talked the young medic into administrating and clean safe IV in Neela. The medic thanked Ray for his help. The other medic and Jacy just stood watching how Ray had helped the young medic. Jacy knew her son was a doctor but she never realized how good he really was. He handled the situation with Neela superbly, and he explains to hat medic perfectly how to give the IV. She felt as after Ray had explained it she knew how to give on herself. After a few minutes the medics took Neela to the nearby hospital for observation. Jacy and Ray left together in her car, meeting them there.

While at the hospital, the doctors started to work on Neela. Ray could only watch behind closed doors as they checked on her. One of the doctors came out of the room and approached Ray and Jacy.

"Your friend is doing fine, her vitals are stable now. She is waking up but we are going to do some more tests just to make sure."

"What type of test?"

"A head CT, some Labs, and we are going to administer some electrolyte/carbohydrate since she is very dehydrated."

"What is electrolyte carbo…?"

" it is an IV medication that is used for restoring blood volume and then body fluids, while determining the cause of the dehydration." Said Ray

The older doctor looked at Ray in amazement.

"Very, impressive young man. How did you know that?"

"I am a 3rd year resident, and Neela is a surgical resident."

"So that explains you taking her vitals so well."

"Yes, I had to help the paramedic administer an IV too.""That explains it."

"Yeah, Well I don't practice anymore."

As Ray looked down to his legs. The older doctor noticed his face.

"Why don't you practice medicine anymore?"

"Well, since my accide…"

"Wait a minute are you telling me that because you lost your legs you can not practice medicine? There are many doctors that are working and treating patients with amputations everyday."

"Yeah, I'm not them. It would be too hard.""Have you tried?""Tried what?"

"Being a doctor with an amputation, and still being able to work and help others."

"No I have not but, it's just hard."

"Listen Dr.Barnett."

"Ray, call me Ray."

"Okay, Ray you can still do it don't let some thing like that destroy all you've worked hard to achieve. Listen this is my card. I know someone who is a doctor and lost his leg, he holds a meeting every Monday night, you should come by."

"Yeah, well I'll see.""Well, the door is always open."

As the older doctor started to walk away. He turned back and looked at Ray.

"Well, I hope to see you there, Dr.Barnett…Oh sorry Ray.

Ray gave the older doctor an odd look, as he walked away Ray looks back at the card. At that moment Jacy comes out of the Room and tells Ray that Neela is awake.

"Ray, she wants to see you."

"Ray, wheeled him self to the door as Jacy helped him keep it open. When he went in al only thing he heard was a soft voice call out.

"Ray."


	7. Chapter 7

Ray froze at the sight of Neela on that cold gurney. He couldn't even answer her. He stopped wheeling himself in and told his mother to take him out of the room.

"Ray, why did you leave?"

"I can't go in there right now."

"But, why? I don't understand."

"Mom, leave it. Do worry she will be fine."

"Ray, how do you know that? Neela passed out in our home, she was my responsibility, Abby told to keep an eye on her."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

Jacy, had realized she said to she said too much.

"Never mind you need to see her."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Ray, please don't."

Ray was now losing patience. He was getting more and more angry.

"MOM TELL ME NOW." Ray yelled out.

"Fine, Neela was in an accident and she almost died."

"_She almost died_." Words that echoed in his head.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"I spoke to Abby and she told me about Neela being trampled on in a peace rally in Chicago about 3 month ago."

Ray started to realize that this must have happened to her when he left.

"Mom, when exactly was the accident?"

"It happened the day we left Ray, after she saw you at the hospital she went to the peace rally and it happened."

Ray was in shock he did not know what to do. He felt like getting up and running away if he could.

"Ray, Neela came here because she wanted to help you."

"Help Me! what are you talking about?"

"Yes Ray, since you have been here you have not tried to help yourself."

"What are you talking about I was going to my therapy, and every other stupid treatment I have had to endure. Do you think it easy to live your life like this a cripple, a half of a man. I don't you nor Neela to help me with anything, especially not her she did this to me, I am here because of her so don't tell me anything about she is helping me."

Jacy just had a puzzled look on her face she did not know what Ray was talking about.

"Ray, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, Ray you tell me what you are talking about this instant."

Ray took a deep breathe, and started to tell his mother everything. He told her about the feelings he had for her since she was married to Michael, the way she moved out, when she pushed him away when he died. Then, told her about Gates their first kiss, the waiting, the roof top conversation, the drinking, the fighting, and all the events that led to the moment he last saw her. Jacy was stunned at everything Ray had said to her. She did not know how to feel.

"Ray, I have one question for you."

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

It took Ray some time to think he knew that he did but it was too painful to go there. He wanted so much to say no, but he still loved her and it was killing him that he was being so hateful towards her. Jacy could see in her son's eyes that he did, but she wanted him to say it himself.

"Ray, are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, mom I do love her, but I refuse to let her hurt me again."

"Ray, what makes you think she'll hurt you, what makes you think this happened to you because of her. From what you told me, Neela has always had feeling for you. The only problem was she was married, then her husband died she needed her space. Granted you did that but you gave her too much space. Why didn't you tell her how you felt sooner, why did you wait so long?"

"I was scared she would reject me."

"Well, what you did was give this Gates person the opportunity to manipulate Neela. Instead of you going and being with her. And as far as your accident sweet heart you did this to your self."

"What, Excuse me?"

"Yes, all you had to do is be patient Ray, give the girl the opportunity to do what she had to do. At this point you really need to stop blaming her for what you did to yourself."

Ray just looked at his mother and turned around in his chair and wheeled himself away leaving her standing in the hospital hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacy, felt she really pushed the final button with Ray, they never had a strong relationship to start with. Grant it when he was a child they were inseparable but, after she divorced his dad. The relationship between them was slowly declining, she feels he kind of blames her for their little family breaking up. Then all the deadbeat boyfriends she has had in the past did not help either. After Ray was injured she felt it would help then reconcile but, Ray has not comes to term with his accident it never helped the mending process.

Jacy, was about ot walk into Neela's room when her cell phone goes off. It as Abby.

"Abby, I'm so glad it is you"  
"Jacy, what is it"  
"Abby, Neela she is here at the hospital"  
"Oh my god, Jacy what happened"  
"i'm not sure, she pasted out"  
"Jacy what do you mean? What happened to her?"

Abby was getting annoyed, and scared she knew Neela should have not made this trip. Neela is a mess, she has so much guilt that it is killing her inside.  
Neela refused to understand she did not do this to Ray. She has not healed or helped herself heal. She is not eating,she is not sleeping. She is dying inside. she felt that if she could help Ray, she would probably be a help to Ray and to herself. But now this.

"Abby, please relax she is in good hands. The doctor already spoke to us"  
"Jacy, can I speak to Ray"  
" Well Abby Ray left"  
"He left where did he go"  
"We had a disagreement and he left"  
"Jacy, doesn't't he realize that Neela needs him right now. They both need each other right now. Listen Jacy when he gets back tell him to call me"  
"I will, call me if any changes"  
"Bye Abby"  
"Bye Jacy."

Jacy continue to walk in Neela's room. She sat next to her and held her hand. she felt her hand being squeezed lightly and looked up and saw Neela looking at her with a single tear coming down.

"Neela, honey don't cry, you are going to be fine sweetheart."

Neela has enough strength to say a few words.

"Ray, where is Ray I need him."


	9. Chapter 9

Ray made it to the front entrance of the hospital, he could not take anymore. His heart was pounding, Evrything his mother had said to him. 

"how dare she say this is my fault, Neela was the one screwing with my head. telling me to give her some time. Why the hell does she need time for. We lived together we know each other She knows when I'm up and when I'm down. So is so hard to think about. I waited to long to have to wait"  
"excuse me young mu an are you okay? I kind of noticed you taing to your self."

Said a little old African-American man sitting in front of the hospital.

"What, huh, Oh sorry I was venting"  
"Oh no problem, But I couldn't help to hear that you are very angry and inpatient about something"  
"I'm fine really, see you later pops."

As Ray started to move away, the old man shouted out to him.

"All human wisdom is summed up in two words, wait and hope."

with that Ray turned his chair around.

"What did you say?"  
"That young lady needs you to wait for her and she will make the right decision"  
"No, offense but you don't know anything about my life... nor hers"  
"Your right I may not know much, but at least I was right about it being a she"  
"Your right she is a she and she did this to me"  
"She did what to you"  
"I'm in this chair because of her"  
"What happen to you?  
"I was hit by a truck and well you can see what happened next"  
"OH, Man did she push you in front of the truck?"  
"No, but she might as well have. I was so drunk that night I never saw it coming"  
"So, if you don't mind enlighten me with more detail"  
" I rather not"  
"Okay, no problem but if she didn't push you, nor run you over. Based on what you just said you where drunk my boy"  
"Fine you want to know the whole story"  
"I have all the time in the world."

Ray proceeded to tell the old man the whole Neela Ray story. He sat there and listened to Ray for over an hour. When Ray finished he stood up and walked over to Ray.

"Young man I will give this peice of advice. Don't blame that woman for your short comings. you need to learn how to wait for women they need to be able to decide and change their minds. You did the wrong thing you lost hope, and faith in her. your legs are gone because you did not have hope and you did not wait. You screwed your own head up, not her. Keep that woman close to you don't screw it up with your own cowardness."

With that the old man started to walk away leaving a shocked look on his face.As the little old man was leaving a hospital staffer came out and sat next to Ray.

"look at that old guy I feel for him."

Ray looked over at him.

"Why what's wrong with him?"  
"His best friend died in this hospital, I heard they stop speaking to each for years. but, he fell in love her they never got the chance to tell her and then he lost her. He sits out here every day at the same time she had past. Kind of sad and spooky"

Something came over Ray, and he realized what was important. He had to go see her.

**I'm sorry for the long, long delay, and the short chapters. I will try and continue and finish soon.**


End file.
